powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 39: A Subterranean Beast's Tears
is the thirty-ninth episode of Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger. Synopsis Bandora targets a creature awakened from underground whom the Zyurangers discover may be a victim instead of a mere monster. Plot In a forested area, the earth shakes and the ground opens up while hunters are being attacked by a strange monster marching towards them. They shoot at it and try to attack, but the creature breaks one of their rifles before slashing them with it's clawed hand and running away. The Zyuranger discover the hunters wondering what happened as they mention that a monster appeared, making them investigate before being attacked by boulders rolling down a hill sent by the creature, Goda. The creature strikes the ground sending down more rocks pummeling the Zyuranger before vanishing and running back into the woods. On the moon, Bandora states that the monster Goda has finally emerged from underground, stating that it was said to be beneath the surface and finally emerged; deciding to have it join them and use it's explosive powers to destroy the Zyuranger, with Grifforzer, Tottopatt and Bookback deciding to do just that. The Zyuranger soon encounter a boy yelling that he found something amazing, stating that due to the earthquakes, he was trapped and couldn't move until Goda appeared making him faint; the creature soon removing the rocks and freeing him. Dan shows surprised a monster would save him and Mei confirming that Goda looked vicious, but the boy wonders who saved him. The boy soon introduces himself as Ippei Hirota, who lived in the nearby village as Goushi brings Geki over to show a stream beneath the fallen rocks; Geki confirms about the rumors of Goda living underground near the village and that the earthquake probably reawakened it and allowed for the creature to reach the surface. Elsewhere, Grifforzer tells Tottopatt and Bookback to look for Goda, but the ogre soon spies two eggs laying in the nearby grass. Investigating them, Bookback opens one up and devours its yolk before throwing the shell on the ground, Tottopatt likewise while claiming it was yummy. Goda soon appears before them and appears to attack, but then starts to cry as it sees the broken shells, Tottopatt confirming the eggs were Goda's before the creature becomes angry towards them. However, Grifforzer soon sees the Zyuranger, claiming to the creature that they were the ones who destroyed it's eggs making Goda charge towards the approaching heroes. Goda begins to attack and Geki tells Ippei to run as the creature attacks the team, making easy work of them and withstanding their attacks one after another, even tossing Dan and Boi aside and crushing Geki with ease. Transforming, the Zyuranger try to attack with the Dino Swords only to be withstood as Tottopatt and Bookback continue to claim they destroyed it's eggs and Grifforzer telling it to attack the Zyuranger, making it throw more rocks towards the trio before Grifforzer uses flames from his swords to toss the five off a nearby cliff and celebrate in victory. Bookback compliments Goda's strength and Grifforzer in it's defeat of the Zyuranger as the creature runs off confusing them. Ippei checks on the Zyuranger but they claim they're alright before they hear a strange inhuman howl, that of Goda lamenting the cracking of it's eggs as tears flow down it's eyes. Ippei decides to take the Zyuranger elsewhere, taking them to a third egg of Goda and showing it to them, stating he found it in the mountains just before the earthquake; he didn't know what sort of egg it was so he just hid it. After confirming it as another of Goda's eggs, they reason that they surfaced due to recent earthquakes and Goda found out coming to the surface to protect them, Mei adding it was just a kind mother protecting her eggs; Goushi also stating due to it's ugly looks, people think they're being attacked by her and how she sees humans as it's enemy and how it saved Ippei. With the reasoning, Geki decides they'll give the last egg back to her so she can go back underground. Goda continues to cry over her broken eggs as Bandora appears before her, stating that her enemy are the Zyuranger who destroyed the eggs; also stating if she defeats the Zyuranger, she'll use magic to restore the eggs, reuniting the broken eggs before breaking them apart once again stating it as her magic and that Goda will send the Zyuranger to hell before zapping her with her wand causing Goda to go berserk stating it has sold it's soul to her before using her wand to make Goda grow giant and making it become more monstrous with horns and claws. The Zyuranger arrive seeing the huge Goda as Geki gives Ippei the last egg and the team seems Bandora ordering the monster to squash them, leading to them transforming and summoning the Guardian Beasts and forming Daizyuzin. Geki states their egg is found and it is safe but Goda attacks Daizyuzin with it's power, Geki stating it's being tricked and that Bandora will do anything for her goals, but with the creature ignoring their pleas and continuing to attack them. It soon fires beams against a van driving through, having it fall out of control before the driver leaps out of it and it falls off a cliff to it's fiery end. Geki pleads at Goda to take the egg and return underground but it attacks with it's claws, Bandora stating that the Zyuranger's kindness will lead to their death. Ippei yells out while holding the egg, telling Goda to stop and giving the monster the egg; but it tries to squish him until it's suddenly stopped by Burai throwing an attack at it at it's foot stopping it before running and making Ippei hide. Burai explains there are always some inevitable tragedies in this world and they need courage to overcome the tragedies, but Geki continues to explain she was only trying to protect her egg, but Burai states she already sold her soul to Bandora and has become evil and that to defeat evil you have to proceed even if by climbing over his dead body. Realizing Burai's words, Geki relents as Bandora orders Goda to attack the dam and destroy the nearby village and the humans in it, the creature following it. Burai yells at Geki for continuing to hesitate with the lives in danger from this possible attack and that he must remember the words of Daizyuzin about how death and rebirth are a natural element within life itself and how it is the ultimate joy of those who live. As Burai continues to yell, Geki revives Daizyuzin as Burai transforms and summons Dragon Caesar to protect the dam, slamming Goda with it's tail and deflecting it's attacks. Switching formations to Gouryuzin, it tries to attack with it's Dragon Antler with Tyrannosaurus's strength, but the two continue to be overwhelmed by the power until they use Concussive Dragonstrike, ultimately killing Goda in the end. As it dies, Geki shows sorrow for his defeated enemy. Later, the Zyuranger construct a small grave for Goda with Ippei protecting it's last egg and remembering it's tears as Geki wonders if the egg will hatch but states it is precious as Ippei states he will protect that egg with his life. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *Hunter: , , Notes *In the Power Rangers episode "The Yolk's on You!", Goda is killed by Ultimate Daizyuzin instead of Gouryuuzin. *In the Power Rangers episode, Goda's gender was changed to male. DVD Releases *''Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger'' Volume 4 features episodes 31-40.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/zyuranger.html *The complete Zyuranger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. References See also Category:Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Susumu Takaku